Moving
by Beatrice Shirly Bennet
Summary: I was moving into new apartment most of Erzsi's birthday but wanted to do something for it. Since moving was on the mind I decided to start with that as a theme and see where it would take me. Hope y'all enjoy


AN [I do not own Hetalia or Hungary, nation wise or APH Hungary lol]

In her heart Erzsebet has been and always would be a nomad. She had been raised practically in a saddle travel with Magyar until it came time for her to be her own nation. Even then though she and her people still traveled, and most of Europe was affected by the raids that they would do. She still remembered and carried the scar of when she was driven out of those invasions by the Germanics. It was then she had been a bit more settled in her chunk of land. Even then though the nations near her still suffered invasions.

Even after those types of invasions had stopped her nomad nature was kept intact in some ways. Traveling for war to defend or attack in the name of her people and country. Yes she would often go back to whatever city her ruler was in for orders and such but still she would spend most of her time on the move. Even after the change of religion and pieces of her culture that part remained. She was free to ride as she pleased, being part of the army and fighting for her people.

This was however until the Ottomans took over most of her, it was then that her wings were finally clipped. Riding free was no longer an option given that the Turk wanted to make sure that she would not sneak back into battle against him; which of course she would do if given the chance. Never before had she lived so still, it felt so strange to her to not be on the move. Moments of excitement when she was able to sneak away and make her way back to the battlefield were the things that kept her spirit alive even when those moments were short lived.

It got even worse when she moved into the Austrian household. Again she would not be allowed to roam and now she was to start dressing as a girl as well. Gowns did not offer the same freedom as her pants and she thought she would lose herself in the petticoats some days. But still she of course managed her moments of freedom, she had even gotten close to breaking away before it had been stripped away. Slowly after hundreds of years of such a life she started to change, gardening even which built roots in more ways than one.

Her nomadic nature was becoming dormant, especially after her wedding to Roderich, but she could still feel it in the back of her mind. Erzsi though was working to balance out the different parts of her she had built to survive. For now she was a lady, a lady who was settled in a household and having a strong empire thanks to a marriage of two by bit though she felt her people once again wishing for their freedom and after that horrible war the union was dissolved. For the first time in to long she would be back in her country without it being a rebellion or the like.

Again though she would not have the luxury to travel lazily throughout her country. Her people and country were in a depression after the war and she would need to work hard to build them back up. War had devastated them and now she needed to focus on mending what she could. Not enough time though to fix as the next war approached and again she had to feel her people suffer through multiple invasions.

Off to another household she would be forced to go, this time she would be a satellite to the Soviets. Even if she had not been that nomad warrior she had been years before the spirit and fire still remained. Naturally she rebelled, just as she had every other time she had been taken over by another. Even if the chances were grim and hope was practically gone she could not stop fighting because that would mean giving up on who she was in her heart. The rebellion did not end well, but over time she did start to see the time of her freedom coming closer.

Back home she finally went after decades instead of centuries thankfully. She once more had rebuilding to do and so had to be at least somewhat settled. Though part of her was longing for being settled, being in just her home and not someone elses trapped. Time passed and wounds of her nation healed, she was able to wander at times again. This time though it was no longer outside her borders she wished to go, no she had spent far too long away from the comfort of her nation. Instead she would travel her nation, she as much of it as she could. What had changed and evolved since she had left and see if anything would still be the same as she remembered from so many years ago.

Perhaps later she would wish to venture away from home for longer than a short trip, see more of the world she had been so eager to venture into. For now though she was happy, traveling on her breaks and seeing the beauties of her people and nation truly did make her happier than most anything else.


End file.
